The Other Point Of View
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: She became my everything in a very short time. Then, out of nowhere, she was rudely taken away from me, leaving a whole new person in her place. Drabble, once a day updates. Memories Unknown in EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't going to do this yet since I haven't finished writing this, but today is my 5 year anniversary of signing up here so I wanted to do something to celebrate. I also hoped to have something finished weeks ago but my muse left me. **

**This is the long promised EPOV of Memories Unknown. You don't need to have read that since I have written it so it's a stand alone story. Hopefully it won't be too boring for the ones who have read MU and will provide some new perspective. **

**This will update once a day, every day. I'm off to write more now so I can get it finished.**

* * *

**1.**

I stretch out, yawning and trying to get the knots out of my back and neck. Anyone who's ever done all the moving themselves knows doing that isn't fun and gets you sore.

At least this way I got my workout.

I look around the apartment, satisfied with the results. A nice living room, a good size kitchen and an area to use however I want. I let my mother decorate part of it, under my supervision of course because I don't want a girly house.

I want a place I can invite a girl into.

And that's exactly what I'll do. Grabbing my keys, I leave my brand new place to live to hook up with some girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

As I leave the building, lost in thoughts about where to go I bump into a girl. Literally. The crash sends her flying backwards to the ground while I manage to steady myself.

"I'm so sorry!" I bring out, shocked. Then I get a good look at her and see that she is absolutely beautiful. Long mahogany hair and doe-like eyes that I can lose myself into.

"N-no, don't be. I should've looked where I was going myself," she replies. Her voice is angelic, stirring things up inside of me.

Then a hand appears, just as I move forward to help her up. She takes it, and the man that helps her up smiles at her. She kisses his cheek, smiling happily.

No doubt, this must be her boyfriend. Of course, that's just my luck. The great girls are always taken.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Are you new here?" She speaks up again.

I nod. "Yeah, I got done moving in today."

She holds out her hand causing the boy next to her to frown. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen," I reply, a little stunned.

"Nice to meet you," she smiles, pulling the other man along inside the building. He glares at me, but doesn't say a word. She doesn't bother introducing me.

Before I can reply, they're inside the building. I stand there for a while, frozen in thought.

_That was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._

I move on autopilot for the rest of the day, only that young woman on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Do you want to come home with me?" A breathy voice says in my ear. I can barely hear her over the music of the club, but I recognize the tone more than anything.

This isn't the first night I'm here. And it's also not the first time someone asks me this question.

This is, however, the first time I shake my head no.

The girl steps away from me, frowning and pouting and obviously confused.

I would be too, considering we'd been dancing and grinding together all night, and she could feel how aroused I was. But I am done. Done with meaningless sex, meaningless people with meaningless faces.

Ever since I met _her_, I've only seen her face on the other meaningless women. I don't understand why a girl I don't even know can have such an effect on me.

I just know that she does.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

I get home early that night, frustrated and confused.

None of the women I've hooked up with in the past couple of months were satisfying. Now, the sex wasn't bad at all. Some actually managed to surprise me with their skills, but there was never any click, or any real attraction. Not from my side anyway.

I run my hand through my hair, dropping down on my couch.

This isn't going well.

Just a couple of months ago, I wouldn't have minded mindless sex at all. That was part of my life, after all. I simply attract women and although I still think the amount of partners I've had in my life isn't that bad, I am kind of done with sleeping around. I want something real. Something special.

I just wish the person I could think of having that with wasn't taken.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

A couple of weeks later I find Bella in front of our building. She's sitting on the steps, folded together and clutching at her chest. She's crying, wailing almost, and my heart breaks at the sight of her.

I rush over to her. "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head. "No."

I grab her arm and pull her up, wrapping my arms around her. The fact that she lets a stranger like me hug her like this is alarming. It's a good thing I know I don't have any bad intentions towards her. All I want is to keep her safe.

And that's what she needs right now, I think to myself. Someone to protect her. She looks like she's not really aware of her surroundings. This could be a dangerous situation for her. I don't know what's going on, but I know I have to get her inside. There's a bad storm coming in and she can't be out in that. It doesn't look like she'll be moving herself so I guide her inside the building.

* * *

**Apologies for the lack of update yesterday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

In the next couple of weeks, I'm the one who knocks at her door in the morning and gets her a Venti Vanilla Latte from the Starbucks around the corner. It earns me a small smile every time, and it makes sure she starts her day and keeps going, instead of locking herself up and feeling sorry for herself.

It also makes sure I get to hang out with her every day, even if it's only for a couple of minutes. Soon I know I've developed a crush on her, but I don't do anything about it. I realize very well she's not in any position emotionally to start a relationship. But I'm very willing to settle for friends.

So that's what we are for the next five years.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

After five years of friendship, Bella Swan is still an enigma to me. She never talks about what happened on that day I found her on the steps, instead focusing on getting a job as a teacher and living her life in the present.

She's never truly happy. She'll laugh every now and then, but her eyes never sparkle. I can't help but feel incredibly sad for whatever broke this girl beyond repair. I doubt I'll ever know what happened to her which makes me even more sad and also a little pissed off because I can't beat up whomever did this to her.

I am aware that that guy from the first time Bella and I met isn't around anymore. I have the feeling something happened there. But it looks like I'll never know. I sure as hell don't want to bring it up and make her feel even worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. **

I finally get the courage to ask her on a date. I'm almost surprised when she says yes. I never really expected her to agree to go out with me. I had the feeling she saw me as a mixture of a brother and a friend. If she felt that way she wouldn't have agreed to a date, right?

We go out for dinner and a movie. We see a silly comedy, one that I don't really follow because I'm constantly watching Bella. She smiles a couple of times so she seems to enjoy it, which makes this whole thing more than worth it.

I drop her off at her apartment, not expecting a kiss or anything. So I'm surprised when she stands up on her toes and presses her lips against my cheek.

"Thank you," she says in the sweetest voice which makes me smile.

"You're very welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

We go on two more dates. The first one is ice skating, where both Bella and I are surprised at her talent. She glides over the ice like it's what she's meant to do instead of falling on her butt over and over again. We laugh and have a lot of fun. I feel like we're moving forward now, perhaps to a wonderful future together.

Although I wanted to take her out for a picnic, weather is too awful for that so for the third date I invite her over to my place to cook dinner. I make sure she knows I don't expect anything. I just let her know that I love to cook, which is something she already knows, but she doesn't know these recipes. I've kept them from her on purpose, wanting to surprise her during a time like this.

And surprised she is. But she loves it. And I actually get a quick kiss on the lips at the end of the date. I would like more than that but I realize very well that I have to take baby steps with her. Although I'd love to be able to fix whatever is wrong with her, I know she's still not happy with anything in her life. She's just going through the motions. I hope one day I can be the right guy for her and make her happy and smile again, if the previous guy didn't destroy her forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

I debate on whether or not to ask Bella out again for another date. I don't want to push her but I love spending time with her. I would like for her to be my girlfriend, introduce her to my parents as such and everything around a relationship. I know I'm falling hard for her, I also realize I've probably been falling for her for a long time. Fighting those feelings and denying myself the thoughts of said feelings has helped, but I know it won't take much longer before I'll be fighting the three words that are known for destroying a relationship that hasn't been going on for that long yet.

Unfortunately I don't get the chance to ask her out on a fourth date, nor do I get the chance to ask her to be my girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

I'm on the phone with her when it happens.

"I'm on my way home from work, what's up?" Bella says when I ask her what's going on with her.

"You're driving?"I ask her. She knows I hate her being on the phone while she's driving, even with her Bluetooth headset on.

"Yeah I am, but don't worry. I'm at a red light right now," she says, a smile in her voice.

"Okay then. But I really think it's better if you keep focused on traffic," I tell her, determined to keep her safe.

"I know, but there's hardly any traffic around. It's me and two other cars, one of them about to turn off the road I'm at. You really shouldn't worry so much, Edward."

"I care about you, so it's my job to worry."

"I know," she sighs. "And I do appreciate it. You have no idea how much -"

And then I hear the unmistakable sound of squealing breaks, a scream, and then the line goes dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

The terrifying sounds play in my mind over and over while I rush to the hospital. I've already warned my father, who works there. He said he would try to get to her but couldn't make any promises.

It's a miracle I don't get a speeding ticket, as fast as I'm going. I'm just lucky I don't run into any cop. I get to the hospital in record time.

However, the nurse isn't very helpful.

"I can't give you any information, Mr. Cullen," she says with a look of pity on her face. "You are not listed as immediate family."

"But she's…" I hesitate for only a second. "She's my girlfriend." It's not the entire truth, as I haven't asked her yet, but it's none of the nurse's business.

"I'm sorry, young man. There really is nothing I can do for you."

I run a hand through my hair in frustration. I really don't know what to do.

"Edward?" I look up at the sound of my dad's voice.

"Follow me."


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

The sight of Bella hooked up to all the tubes and wires is terrifying. Even more terrifying is the sounds of the machines around her that are keeping her alive.

They say she was lucky.

But they don't know anything about how severe her injuries are. Even my dad, who has a lot of influence, can't get more information.

What we know is that there are bruises all over her body, but no broken bones. The only problem is that she hit her head hard and that she hasn't woken up yet. MRIs haven't shown exactly what's going on inside her head, and we won't know until she wakes up.

If she ever does.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Every day I go into the hospital, and every day I sit at her bed for hours. Although a lot of hospital staff knew me through my dad, I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know me by now.

I know they worry. My dad has told me several times to just go home and wait for news.

But I can't do that.

I love Bella, I know I do. Although none of us know what's going to happen next, I don't want her to be alone. I only go home to shower and change clothes. More often than not I fall asleep in the chair right next to her bed.

A little over a week after her admittance to the hospital, they take Bella's breathing tube out. They put one in just to make sure oxygen would get to where it needed to go, and for some reasons I don't understand. Dad summed it up simply; it was just in case. I am allowed to stay in the room while they take the tube out.

For a moment, I hold my breath while they take it out, scared she won't continue to breathe.

But she does.

At least she's fine there.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

"Edward…" Carlisle calls to me, interrupting the story I was telling Bella about that one time we went out window shopping and a kid hit her with a snow ball.

I walk over to him, feeling a little silly for not wanting to wake up Bella, even though she's in a coma and not asleep. Ever since my dad told me her body is keeping her in a coma so her brain can heal, I haven't wanted her to wake up. She needs to heal, so instead of wishing she wakes up soon, I now wish for her to heal at whatever pace her body considers best.

"Yeah, dad?" I ask him right as I step outside of her room.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about some things." He has a concerned expression on his face.

"Like what?" I'm getting a little worried now. Is something wrong with Bella?

"Well, I've asked Charlie and Renee Swan to stay away from Bella just in case… And I think it's best if you did the same."

"No."


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

My father doesn't get surprised often, but this is sure one of those times.

"Edward, I don't think you understand the risks. Her brain has quite some damage. How severe it is, we don't know. She needs time to heal; time for the swelling in her brain to go away and she can't use the stress of having to deal with a lot of people. It is possible that'll only make it worse. Do you really want things to possibly get worse because you can't leave her alone?"

"I'm not leaving her alone in this difficult time. She needs support and a friend, not to be alone and confused. I'll be whatever she needs me to be, that's nothing new anyway."

"I thought you love her?" His eyebrows are raised.

"I do, dad; which is why I've been a friend to her for years. It was only in the past couple of weeks that we started dating. I was going to-" my voice cracks, making me scrape my throat. I hate getting emotional in public. "I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend next. The day of the accident… " My throat closes up. Arms wrap around me, giving me exactly the fatherly comfort I need in this moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

At the moment I'm trying to get a soda out of this frustrating machine that just wouldn't take my quarters. I'm about to hit it, when someone next to me speaks up.

"Are you Edward?"

I look up, surprised at this stranger apparently knowing my name.

"Yes…" I trail off expectantly.

"I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father."

I straightened up immediately. "Hi, sir. Nice to meet you." I wince. "I wish it was under different… Better circumstances."

"Same here, son. But now that we're here…"

My soda comes rolling out of the machine, and I gesture to the seats behind me. He nods, following me over there.

"Bella hasn't been very much in contact with us in the past couple of years. She's mentioned your name several times though, and I understand you've been there for her while we haven't been there for her. You've taken care of her and protected her…" He sighs. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you, and ask you to continue to do so."

I blink, completely surprised. I didn't expect this at all.

"T-Thank you, sir. I only did what I felt was right for her."

Charlie Swan smiles at me, or at least that's what I assume when I see his mustache move. "I know."


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

I'm home for a shower and switching my clothes, so I'm not at the hospital when it happens. However, within minutes of getting home I get a phone call. I almost run across the room to get to it in time.

Caller ID: Dad.

"Hello?" I say, breathless.

"Bella has woken up."

That's all he has to say, and all I needed to hear.

"I'll be right there."

In no time at all I'm dressed, skipping my shower, and out the door, my heart beating wildly in my chest while hope blossoms.

I just hope she's alright. I can't bear it if she's not alright.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

"Well?" I ask my dad, right after he closes the door to her room.

He looks up, the sad look on his face making my breath hitch. I also think my heart might've skipped a beat.

"She… she doesn't remember."

I collapse on the couch right behind me. I try to breathe in and out, calming myself down a little but not nearly enough. I feel tears threatening to spill on my cheeks, but I don't want my dad to see me cry so I try to breathe through them. The couch sinks a little, and I feel my dad's comforting warmth next to me.

"How… severe… is her memory loss?" I manage after a couple of minutes.

"She remembers going to college and graduating with her bachelor's, but that's pretty much it… She's lost about seven years, it seems."

Seven years.

I've known her for five.

She doesn't remember me.

"What do I do?" I'm desperate for an answer, even though I don't expect one.

"Whatever you feel is best, son. I'm so sorry." He pats my leg before going back to work.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

I sit in that waiting room for a while, thinking of what to do, going through the options I have.

_Should I tell her I'm her boyfriend? _

No, that doesn't seem right. First of all, it's not true. Second, it's not fair to her to say such thing when she's going through such horrible times. Third, it's not fair to me, because that'd make her feel like she's obligated to be with me which is not what I want.

_Should I tell her I'm her best friend?_

Although it's true, it doesn't seem right to impose our friendship on her either. She doesn't remember me at all, let alone our friendship.

_Should I pretend to be a stranger and start over?_

That seems to be the right option… After all, I don't know the Bella of seven years ago. I only know her from five years ago forward. Getting to that point of getting in touch with her is difficult as a stranger though. I can't go barging into her room and tell her she doesn't know me and I don't know her, yet I'm still in there anyway. That would surely scare her off.

The solution hits me a little bit later. I enter her room quietly, sitting down in the only chair.

Now all I can do is wait.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

I wait for a long time. I even fall asleep for a little while. When I wake up, Bella is still asleep. I don't dare move though, I know if I leave her room she'll wake up and I miss it.

I'm nervous. My hands are shaky and sweaty, my heartbeat faster than normal. I hope this Bella isn't too different from the one I know.

What if I don't like this one?

I can hardly imagine her being completely different than I know her, but I try to think of her as bitchy and whiny and annoying, like a lot of other girls I know.

I can't though. It simply doesn't add up. She's not like that, she can't be.

She won't be.

Then I hear a deep breath, my eyes snapping up to the beauty in front of me.

Who just woke up.

* * *

**I finally finished writing this. There will be 75 drabbles total. I will still stick to 1 drabble a day so I can work on other projects and maybe have something ready for when this is done :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

"Oh! You're awake!" I say, surprised at this sudden development, but happy at the same time. I try to keep my voice as neutral as possible though, with only a friendly undertone.

She tries to smile and manages to nod.

"It'd be a pretty stupid question to ask how you're feeling, huh?" I say, trying to joke with her.

She laughs, even though it's dry and not like her normal laugh, it's a laugh nonetheless. I feel victorious at such small thing, which is ridiculous.

I give her some water to get rid of what is probably a very dry throat. After a couple of sips she hands the water back to me.

"Who are you?" Her raspy voice is shocking compared to her normal one, but it's only normal.

_Shit. Here we go._

"Oh, right! You must be wondering which stranger is here in your room! I'm so sorry. I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. You know, your doctor?"

Again, keeping it light.

Hopefully it works and she doesn't ask for a restraining order.

"Why-" She starts coughing. I hand her the water again.

"My dad told me about your situation, and I figured you'd like some company," I answer.

If only she knew.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Once she's back asleep I rush home, overwhelmed with sadness and euphoria at the same time. I need a little bit of space, plus I _really_ need a shower.

She's different, I see it immediately.

Even now, in the hospital, I see a spark in her eyes that I've only seen once which was the first time I ran into her. Ever since I found her on the doorstep of our building it's been gone.

It's back.

She's curious now, outgoing and not afraid to ask questions. Before all this happened, she kind of let life happen. As long as she didn't have to make any big decisions, she was fine doing anything as long as I would like doing it and it didn't involve anything that would draw attention to her.

I like this new Bella.

But she scares me.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

I make sure not to be gone from the hospital for too long. I sit down in the chair I occupied earlier, waiting for her to wake back up.

It doesn't take her very long, and soon her eyes start to flutter. She inhales deeply, blinking quickly to adjust to the bright hospital lights. For a moment I think about dimming them, but she's adjusted quickly so I stay put.

Then she looks my way, her breath stuttering and her eyes widening.

I'm not sure what that means. I am afraid I'm scaring her. I'd be nervous myself if some stranger was watching me in a hospital room.

Maybe I'm making a mistake here.

"Why are you still here?" She asks out of nowhere.

I'm about to answer when a nurse comes in.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

"Hello, Edward," the nurse greets me in a friendly and sympathetic voice. No doubt she's heard about my situation.

"Hi," I reply, not remembering her name. I know I've seen her before but I'm not sure we were ever introduced.

"How are you?" she asks while she's replacing Bella's IV bag with a new one. She eyes Bella real quick so I know what she means. I look over at Bella, who seems to be lost in thought with a little frown on her face.

"As good as can be," I say, trying to smile.

"Hope it gets better soon," she says, patting me on the back as she leaves the room, leaving Bella and I alone again.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

"To answer your question, I'm here because I want to be," I tell her.

Her eyes widen again, a confused look on her face.

Great. This is going great. The only thing I manage to do is confuse the shit out of her.

_Great._

"Don't you have to work?" Her voice is barely a whisper but I hear it anyway.

Crap. What do I say now? Do I tell her that I can choose to work, considering I'm a composer and that for now I simply choose not to because of her?

"Someone I care a lot about is in the hospital, so I'm taking a break from working," I tell her, sticking as close to the truth as possible. I don't want to lie to her. I already feel bad enough about not telling her I know her.

"Oh. Why aren't you with… her?" She's frowning again, but there's also this cute little pout on her face.

"There is nothing that can be done about her," I say softly, again sticking as close to the truth as I can without giving myself away. "So I'm here, keeping you company. I talked to your dad, who was here two weeks ago, shortly after the accident. He asked Dr Cullen to look out for you. I guess my dad thought I could do that job since he's so busy all the time!"

Another lie, considering Charlie asked _me_ that. But I can't tell her the truth. It would do more harm than good.

This sure is more difficult than I thought it would be.

"I'm sorry," she offers. I don't reply, and before I know it she's closed her eyes and is sleeping again.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

My father ends up sending me home. I really don't want to go, but I also realize that staying around the hospital until they let Bella go is unhealthy for me. With no comfortable bed to sleep in and no real showers, I simply have to go home every now and then.

On top of that, it might be an idea to give Bella some space. Perhaps some peace and quiet will do her good, her memory might come back if her brain gets time to rest.

Still, it goes against every instinct I have to stay away from her. Everything in me screams to go back to her and help her and support her.

Amongst other things.

I trust my father knows best though, so I stay away for a couple of days and hope for a fast healing process.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

I'm happier to be back at the hospital than I should be, but it's been three days since I've seen Bella and I've missed her. I haven't gone this long without seeing her in years. We usually see each other every day.

Before I go visit her, I go look for my father. According to the nurse I ran into, he is in his office, just done with his rounds which means I got here at the right time.

"Dad?" I greet him, making him look up from whatever paperwork he was reading.

"Hello son, what's up?" He knows why I'm at the hospital, he called me himself with the news so he is surprised to see me here.

"I…" I hesitate, not sure if he is the right person to ask, but at the same time… Who else could I ask?

"I need help," I finally admit.

"With what, son?"

"With Bella… I just don't know how to handle all of this, how to best handle her and her memory loss. So far I've been able to avoid little things I know which she doesn't… But when she goes back to her apartment… What do I do?"

"Well, son…"

* * *

**Just in case you missed it, I updated yesterday too but failed to send out e-mails once again.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

I talk to my dad for almost an hour, while he give me tips on how to handle Bella. He advises against me telling her about me knowing her. She is confused about everything right now, and telling her what I know might overwhelm her and do more harm than good. He's told everyone this but he warns me especially not to give anything away until she's ready. He tells me I should keep going the way I've been going and support her the best I can instead, which will help her more than anything.

And perhaps I can restart our relationship, go out on dates again eventually and actually be together.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

"So, you're being discharged his weekend huh?" I ask her, trying not to sound too giddy but I know I'm failing.

"Yup," she answers before taking a sip of her tomato soup. I shake my head a little, knowing how disgusting hospital food is.

Then something comes to mind.

"Do you remember where you live yet?" I wonder out loud, frowning.

_How is she going to get home if she doesn't?_

"Um," she starts, frowning and looking confused. "I don't remember, no, but your dad got me the address so a cab will get me there. Apparently the keys are in the purse they found with me so I should be okay."

Shit, that won't do. But what can I do? Tell her I'm her neighbor and push her away from me immediately? Or let her go through such thing by herself?

No, I can't do that.

I'll be there for her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offer.

I hold my breath as I wait for the answer.


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

She looks shocked, which isn't what I expected at all. The Bella I know would look suspicious, trying to figure out what my motives are. This Bella is simply surprised.

I don't think I know this Bella.

"Would you do that?" She asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure!" I smile at her.

"But… Don't you have somewhere to be or something? Or _someone_ to be with?" She emphasizes the word someone, making me wonder what she's talking about for a second. Then I realize she knows I'm here in the hospital for someone, which is her but she doesn't know that.

Shit.

"I'll figure something out. I would feel really bad to let you go through that alone. I know no one that could be a friend of yours came by here, so I don't know if you have any or not. I know your mom and dad will only be here tomorrow, they can't stay and that means you'd be alone on your first time entering the house. I think it'll be a pretty weird thing to go through and if I were in your shoes I'd want someone with me." I pause, feeling awkward. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

She laughs, her voice still hoarse but more like herself except I've never heard her laugh this way before. "Yeah, you are." She sighs. "I'd love for someone to be there with me, so if you want to come along I'd really appreciate it."

"Then I will! I will even drive you from here to there; I should be able to find it somehow." I have to try very hard not to wince at the bold faced lie.

My heart skips a beat when she smiles at me. "Thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

The next day I get a call from my dad that Bella's parents are visiting and that I should stay home for a little while.

Although I agree with him that it could make Bella feel confused if I'm there too, I feel like I'm going crazy, worried about her and what she's thinking and what her parents are doing to her state of mind. I know she's very confused about everything right now and I just wish I could be there for her and protect her from anything that could harm her, including her parents. I've heard stories about her mom and I know she might hurt Bella's feelings without even realizing it.

I sit down at my piano for a while, trying to calm myself down while I wait for my dad to call that her parents are gone again. I find out real soon that I can't focus.

I am going crazy sitting here, so I decide to go walk around the block for a little while. Perhaps that'll clear my mind.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

"Edward!" I hear a familiar voice. I stop walking and turn around to wait for two of my closest friends, Alice and Jasper.

"Hey, how have you been?" Alice asks.

I shrug. "I could've been better I guess. Bella is in the hospital."

I expect lots of questions on what happened and what's going on.

Jasper nods. "I heard that from Carlisle when I ran into him last week. I told him I was worried about you, I hadn't seen you in a couple of weeks. I hope she's doing alright."

Alice pouts. "I can't believe I still haven't met her. Jasper got to meet her but I didn't. It's not fair!"

Sometimes Alice acts just like a child. But we all forgive her because she looks like one too, especially with her current Goth phase. She looks like she's 12 instead of in her late 20s.

I smile. "I'm sorry. I will try and introduce her to _all_ of my friends this time around. But she doesn't remember me or anything that happened. She's so… fragile right now. So it'll be a while. And even then, we have to be careful around her."

After a couple more minutes of chit-chatting we each go on our way again.

I shake my head and laugh when I realize that my head is indeed cleared.


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

My heart is beating in my chest as I'm driving us to our apartment building. I don't know what I was thinking, offering to take her there. I have to do my best to act as if I don't know where I was going, but from the looks of it there really isn't a need for it. Bella seems too lost in thought to even notice.

My dad's earlier warning to be careful is still fresh in my mind. I know I have to be careful. I can't overwhelm her and possible make her situation a lot worse. I'll have to act as if I've never been in her apartment, which is going to be difficult but I'll have to do my best.

I feel as if I'm almost as nervous as Bella when we enter the building and go up to her apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

I feel my heart breaking when we're standing in front of her apartment and she doesn't remember which key works on her front door. I know which one it is but I can't tell her, I can't help her. She stares at them for thirty seconds with a frown on her face.

I feel like the most useless human being on Earth.

She sighs, seemingly in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I say, pretending like I don't know even though it's so obvious.

She turns towards me, her expression telling me she is about to start crying. "I just feel so useless. I have keys here in my hand and I can't remember which one belongs to my door!"

_The pink one._

I hold back the words, instead just nod. "I guess I can sort of imagine how frustrating that must be. Why don't you try a couple of them? Eventually you'll find the right one."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could remember." She shows me the keys. "See that? There's a car key on there, and I have no idea which is mine!"

_The light blue '08 Camry that your dad made sure was fixed completely and put back in the garage a week ago. He took care of everything for you. Paid for the repairs of your car, paid your rent a couple of months ahead, made sure your employer knows everything so you won't lose your job. He made sure you'll be set. _

I feel terrible having all the answers for her but not able to share them with her to make it easier.


	37. Chapter 37

**37.**

After she finally figures out the right key to her apartment, she enters it with a look of wonder on her face. I do my best to act as if it is all new to me, but she doesn't really seem to be paying attention to me.

She is looking around, her eyes scanning walls and bookshelves and any sign at all from the part of her life she can't remember. I never noticed before but now I realize she really doesn't have anything like pictures or other things to remember people or events by. No post cards, no memorabilia from trips to places in the US like New York City three years ago, nothing.

She goes off to check out her bedroom and bathroom, leaving me behind in the living room. For a brief moment I get to drop the façade and swallow back a couple tears of frustration and sadness as realization hits me once again that this is not the Bella I know and love. This is a completely different person, who doesn't know anything about who she is now and what happened in her past that broke her and made her become the person I got to know.

Will I have to let her go so she can find out again?

The pain in my stomach tells me I won't be able to. I sincerely hope I won't have to.


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

I hear the sounds of Bella going through her bathroom and bedroom. Closet doors opening and closing. Drawers being opened and closed again. She seems to be looking for something and I'm not sure what.

I am looking at the familiar books in Bella's bookcase when she comes back to the living room. I look at her and find myself breathless.

She looks like a completely different person; curious, even somewhat happy in spite of the circumstances. Her eyes have a sparkle to them, there is a slight blush in her cheeks and a sweet little smile on her face when she looks at me.

She's never been more beautiful to me.

I can't wait to get to know this new Bella.


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

Bella joins me in front of the book case, an admiring look on her face as she checks out all the titles on countless different subjects. She seems to be completely surprised by the range of subjects.

I wish I could tell her I bought half those books for her, because she likes reading them and discussing them with me, whether it's sharing theories on mystery novels or learning about volcanoes or the human body.. At least three hundred of these books were bought by me, if not more. But now she'll never know. If this is still the Bella I know she'll feel terrible about it and try to return them all to me. It's what she tried to do for the longest time before, until I made it clear I bought them as much for her as for me since I love discussing them with her too.

"So what do you think?" She asks me, somewhat out of nowhere since I was too lost in thought to even realize she's next to me.

"I think you have a great apartment. I love it, it's modern and comfortable at the same time, and it's really open and light. And these books," I laugh. "I love reading. I could spend hours, days here and not be bored."

Because it's what I did.

"You're welcome here anytime," She blurts out. Her eyes widen slightly and a blush colors her cheeks as she realizes what she just said, but I just smile.

I love her so much.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," I reply. Her blush spreads out further and I have to direct my thoughts elsewhere when I notice it reaches her chest. I've been celibate for far too long and being in the presence of this fascinating woman is bad enough. It's not good to think about her chest or other aspects of her body that I love.

That's for in the shower only.


	40. Chapter 40

**40.**

"What did you find so far?" I ask to break the silence.

She looks away, a disappointed expression sliding into place. "Not what I hoped to find. I found teaching materials, but that's it."

I knew she'd find those. We joked about it time and time again, how she takes her work home with her. At least now she knows what she did after college.

"Maybe you'll find something soon," I say, trying to keep my tone hopeful. I know better but some part of me dares to hope with her.

"I hope so, but I doubt it. I didn't even find my diaries, not from my younger years either. I wonder what happened to them." She looks like she's pouting and it is so cute even though it's sad. My heart swells with love and empathy.

I don't know what to say to that, so we stand in the living room, an awkward silence surrounding us.

Then I find myself saying something I wasn't sure I should say "Bella… Would you – Would you like to go out with me sometime?"


	41. Chapter 41

**41.**

I want to smack myself as soon as I've said it, but it's the truth and it's out there right now. I can't take it back.

Watching Bella's face carefully I see a mixture of feelings pass. Excitement, happiness, confusion. I find that I can read her more easily now than before the accident which is an improvement. Thinking that way makes me feel guilty.

While I'm shaking off those thoughts, Bella starts speaking, sounding confused.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

_In my eyes, yes. You._

I laugh. "I wouldn't have asked you out if I did.

She frowns. "But then who was in the hospital?"

_Shit._

I feel myself get a little emotional when the image of Bella on life support machines pops up in my head. "I'd prefer not to talk about that. It was someone important to me…" And it was. Bella was very important, and she still is.

"I'm sorry… They didn't make it?" Her voice is careful.

Did Bella make it out of the hospital? Yes. But this is not the same Bella anymore. The Bella from before is gone, replaced by this wonderful person that I don't know. The old Bella didn't make it.

I don't dare speak out of fear of revealing everything. Luckily she doesn't ask for more.


	42. Chapter 42

**42.**

We agree that I'll pick her up at 7 the next day. When I'm about to leave she tries to smile at me, and I can't help but smile back.

She's so beautiful; her curves, her eyes, her face, her hair, everything about her is perfect.

Then she frowns and looks away, her eyes turning sad. I lift up her chin and make her look at me.

"Are you okay?" I say, and get hit by the past. We've been in exactly this position many times before, with me saying exactly the same words.

Unlike before though, she nods. "I'm just sad and confused about not remembering stuff. I can go into my kitchen now and not know where to find anything. I can't live a normal life right now, because I don't remember. I could run into the person who's been my partner for years tomorrow and I wouldn't know it. Or an ex-boyfriend! That's even worse!"

She laughs, but it's a bitter sound, not a happy one. I can't resist the urge to hug her and take her in my arms, holding her tight until I feel her relax against me.

"You'll be alright," I tell her. And I truly believe it. Because I will make it true.


	43. Chapter 43

**43.**

I leave the house early the morning of our date to make sure all my plans will work out perfectly. I already called the restaurant and reserved a table for two for tonight. Now I have to grab a cup of coffee so I can actually stay awake during our date tonight. I tossed and turned all night trying to think of a perfect date.

The longer I thought about it, the more I realized we already had the perfect dates. And after doing lots of research on line on what can make memories come back, I figured repeating our dates might actually jog her memory.

Who knows. It's worth a shot.

I'm sure either way we will have fun together. I'll have fun getting to know this Bella, and she will hopefully have fun getting to know me all over again.

I'm about to order my coffee when I hear a voice behind me.

"Eduardo!"

I turn around to find my friend Garrett standing there.

"Hey man, how are you?" I ask him.

"Good, good. Hey I talked to Jasper," Garrett starts. "He said Bella was in the hospital? How is she doing?"

"She's doing good, or as good as can be with no memories."

Garrett nods sadly. "It must be difficult."

"You have no idea," I sigh. "But she's worth it. She's just very fragile right now and I'm scared that if I misstep even once I lose her forever."

"That's tough, man." Garrett puts his hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

We talk a little bit more and then go our separate ways.

I have to prepare for our date.


	44. Chapter 44

**44.**

My heart beats in my chest as I knock on her door. What if she changed her mind and doesn't want to do this anymore?

When she opens the door, all thoughts disappear. I'm simply stunned by her beauty. Even in a simple outfit she looks like a runway model. She wears a matching grin on her face and her cheeks are tinted slightly pink. I want to take her in my arms and never let her go. I want to kiss her and make her mine in every way.

I hope one day she lets me. From the look on her face, I'm thinking it might just be possible.

Then I see something flash in her eyes, something that resembles panic.

_Oh no._


	45. Chapter 45

**45.**

Without thinking, I step forward and wrap my arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her, afraid of the answer.

"I'm thinking that I missed you very much and that I really need your support," She mumbles against my shoulder. "And I'm thinking I need you so much right now that it's unhealthy, because right now I don't have anyone else supporting me and I feel lonely a lot except for when you're with me and it's not a healthy way to start a relationship."

I don't know what to say to that. It definitely makes sense. And I see her point. But I also know I've been waiting for her for five years and that I'm not about to let go.

"I'm glad you… like me. I really like you too. As for your concerns, I can sort of understand them. You're alone right now and I'm the only company you have and it scares you. It makes you afraid that once other people come back into your life things might change between us, correct?"

She nods.

I pull back and run my hand through my hair, thinking of what to say.

"Look, I can't make promises that things won't change. But I like you, and I'd like to get to know you better. Can you give me that chance?"

_Please. Please give me that chance._

"Yes," she says, making my heart jump in my chest.

"Good, then let's get going."


	46. Chapter 46

**46.**

She starts laughing when she finds out my car is an old silver Volvo.

"Don't laugh," I say, glaring at her. "This was the car my parents got me when I first got my license. I have had this for a long time and it carries a lot of sentimental value for me."

"I'm sorry," she giggles. "But this is the last car I expected you to have."

I shrug. "It's safe, fast and really, compared to other cars this old I haven't had to do a lot of repairs to it."

"Alright," she says, still laughing while she makes her way to the passenger side of the car. "So, where are we going?"

"We're just going for a dinner and movie, I thought it'd be a simple first date," I answer, glancing over at her to see her reaction.

_Please like it._

The smile on her face tells me it's a good idea. "A dinner and movie is fine," she tells me.

The relief I feel is immense. Hopefully the rest of the evening will go well too.


	47. Chapter 47

**47.**

We go to the same restaurant as we did for our 'first' first date, a little Italian place called Il Fortunato. The person that greets us is a friendly older woman who smiles at us and gives us seats in a corner next to the windows. The waitress that comes over to get us some drinks flirts with me but I ignore her, focusing only on Bella who smiles at me.

When the waitress leaves, Bella speaks.

"So, I found a box on my bookcase yesterday that held a clue to something that happened in my past."

I blink, surprised. I definitely didn't expect that. Then I grin, absolutely happy for her she found something that might tell her something about her past.

About me.

"What did you find out?"

"I found out that about 5 years ago, I was engaged to a guy named Jake."


	48. Chapter 48

**48.**

I try to ignore the sharp stab in my heart and the punch in my stomach, fighting to keep my smile on my face so she won't see how much that hurts.

_She was engaged._ She said yes to spending the rest of her life with someone else.

I know this all happened before me, before we became friends and before I got to know her. But damn, that one little thing hurts more than I ever expected it to.

I nod, trying to get her to continue. I don't think I can speak right now.

"I found the ring and some letters. The last letter was a goodbye letter, through that one I found out that apparently he cheated on me with a close friend of mine. But he also said that apparently our relationship wasn't going too well either. There had been some distance, or something. I found some happy pictures, but the last letter kind of made me question everything I found in that box," she tells me.

Oh no. The sadness I feel for her and what she went through makes me want to take her in my arms and hug her tight and kiss her for every tear she cried.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Bella," I say, not really knowing how to describe how I feel about this.

"It's not like I remember!" She laughs.

I can't laugh with her. Finally knowing what happened to her, knowing how it killed the spirit I can see in her now, it stuns me into silence.

She stops laughing and awkward silence surrounds us.

This is not how I wanted our first date to go.


	49. Chapter 49

**49.**

We're still silent when the waitress puts our plates on the table. We start eating, surrounded by the sounds of pleasant conversation in the restaurant.

Finally, I can't hold back the question in the forefront of my mind.

"Now, without sarcasm or anything… How do you really feel about what you found out?"

She shrugs. "I don't really know what to think of it to be honest. I'm sad that such thing happened to me, but it also makes me wonder what kind of person I grew to be to settle for a guy like that. I mean, I found some pictures and we look happy there, but the letters I read show me something else. Now if only I had my diaries, then I can read for myself what went on and how I felt about him. Now I feel that the chapter that was closed before got re-opened, and I don't think it's the right chapter of my life that I want open right now."

Once again, her thought process makes sense.

"I'm sad it happened to you too, you don't deserve any of that," I tell her and I really mean it.

"Thanks." She smiles at me before taking a bite of her mushroom ravioli.

Which lands on her shirt.

It's more the look on her face that makes me laugh than anything, But then she starts laughing too, a deep, happy sounding belly laugh that makes me happier than anything else.


	50. Chapter 50

**50.**

The rest of our date goes smoothly. Since neither of us cares which movie we'll watch, we end up watching Sherlock Holmes. While we're waiting for the movie to start we chat about movies versus books. I already know we agree on it, but she is pleased to find out I also think books are better than movies in almost all cases.

Although the movie is fun, I'm not really watching it. I'm more focused on the girl beside me, completely astonished by her. I feel even sadder knowing that this woman was so wonderful before she got broken so severely she hid all the positive parts of her away, instead being sad basically all the time. I love her either way, but I really find myself genuinely liking this new Bella, or rather the old Bella.

When the movie is over we leave the theater, talking about the movie while we're walking to my car when someone yells at me from behind us.

"EDUARDO!"

_Oh, shit._


	51. Chapter 51

**51.**

"Hey Garrett," I greet my friend, grinning still.

He was out of breath, huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees. I see his eyes go towards Bella for half a second, realizing what's going on right now. Then he pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back, grateful for the comfort he obviously is trying to give me.

"Bella, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Isabella. Remember when I told you about her?" I glance at her. The confusion doesn't make any sense, but with her current state of mind I can't blame her for being confused.

Garrett doesn't surprise me when he pulls her into a hug. I see Bella relax and hug him back with a smile on her face.

I have to suppress the urge to be jealous. I know there's no need for it at all but damn it, I can't help it.


	52. Chapter 52

**52.**

"Garrett here," I say, "Has always had a thing for me."

"Edward! Way to make me look like the pathetic loser waiting for his best friend to turn gay!" He has a look of shock on his face, but I can see he's trying not to laugh.

"It's payback for you calling me Eduardo," I tell him. I see Bella roll her eyes, which makes me smile.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, ok?" Garrett says. I nod, knowing he wants to know more about how it's going.

Back at our apartment building a little while later, things get a little awkward. As we're standing at her door, I'm trying to figure out whether or not I should kiss her.

I want to.

I want to more badly than I've wanted anything for a while. I want to do much more than just kissing. I haven't had any action besides my own hand for far too long. But I can't do that to her. She's too vulnerable.

"So…" She says, almost shy.

I make a split second decision and kiss her cheek. She stares at me, her cheeks slightly tinted.

"I had a great night, and I'd like to do it again sometime soon," I say, sounding more confident than I really feel.

"I'd like that," she whispers.

I make sure she has my phone number and I have hers, before leaving her behind.


	53. Chapter 53

**53.**

The next morning I'm on my way to see my agent. As a successful freelance composer I meet with her once a month to set up possible projects for the upcoming months. Before I enter her office, I send Bella a quick text.

_Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well and had sweet dreams. – E_

I enter my meeting, putting all thoughts of Bella out of my mind, trying to focus on work for once. I make enough money with just one project plus I'm careful with how I spend it, that I have been able to take some time off, and will continue to do so for another month. After that, however, I need to get back to work. This meeting is supposed to set up some projects.

When we take a break a couple of hours later, I have an answer.

_I had very pleasant dreams. They were about you… ;-) – B_

I reply with a grin on my face. _Oh? And what did I do? – E_

She replies quickly. _I just got to re-enjoy our date again. It was very nice. – B_

Holding my breath, I tell her what's on my mind. _Is it too early to ask you out again? – E_


	54. Chapter 54

**54.**

My heart beats in my chest while I wait for her answer. Then my phone dings.

_Most people would say so, yes. But you know I like to spend time with you. When? – B_

I want to laugh and cheer. I hold back though, and reply.

_I'd like to take you on a surprise date tonight. Make sure to dress warmly. – E_

_Um, okay? – B_

_Don't ask. Just dress warmly. – E_

We're going ice skating again, just like we did on our first second date. I'm sure she'll be surprised to find out she's actually graceful on the ice. I think she'll like finding out she's good at something. It will cheer her up for sure.


	55. Chapter 55

**55.**

We have matching grins on our faces when I pick her up. I'm happy to know she's as eager to spend time with me as I am with her. Although previously everything was very comfortable between us, this is different. Both of us are involved now in more than just a friendship.

It's exciting.

When we get to the ice skating rink, she gasps, her eyes wide and sparkling,

""No. Way!" She exclaims. "You're taking me out for ice skating?"

"Yep!" I grin at her.

"You do know that I am a klutz and likely to put everyone in danger right?"

I laugh, knowing better. But I can't go and tell her that. "You'll be fine. I'm with you and I'm sure you're not that bad."

I was right. She comes alive as she moves around the rink gracefully. It matches the first time we did this, and I couldn't be happier.

"H-how is this possible?" She asks me when we sit down for a little break. "I can barely walk on a flat surface without tripping over myself but on the ice I'm fine?"

I shrug and laugh. "Don't ask me, I have no idea. But you looked beautiful out there."

The blush on her face makes me want to kiss her senseless, but I restrain myself.


	56. Chapter 56

**I wasn't able to sign in and update yesterday because of fails... I would apologize but it really isn't my fault!**

* * *

**56.**

"So, how did this second date go?" I ask her, a little nervous about the answer.

"Awesome," She grins at me. "I found out something about myself that I think is awesome and I'm _so_ going to skate more often. I love it!"

I have no words to express how happy that makes me, so I stick to simple ones. "I'm glad."

We stand there for only just a moment before I let my lips touch hers.

Heaven.

Hell.

Bliss.

Warmth.

Softness.

I lose myself in the brief seconds our lips touch. I don't dare to kiss her for too long; afraid I will attack her right here in front of her door. Feeling her lips moving against mine is the best feeling I've felt in a long time.

We grin at each other when we pull back. I leave her after a quick peck on the lips, knowing I will definitely jump her bones if I don't.


	57. Chapter 57

**57.**

I take Bella out on a third date not long after our second. The picnic in the park on an unusually warm day makes her smile. We talk and talk about anything and everything, from religion to politics to music and books. We're laughing and smiling and kissing.

"I Googled myself last night," she tells me.

"Oh? You remember Google?" I'm surprised.

"Yeah I remember using it during my college years. I didn't forget everything you know," she jokes.

I want to slap myself. Of course she didn't. Luckily she isn't offended. "Alright... What did you find?"

She laughs sarcastically. "I know I sure am not a social person." Seeing the questioning look on my face, she elaborates. "I found out that I don't have any social media, no Facebook, no Twitter, nothing."

Something in her tone tells me that's not everything. "I have the feeling you did find something," I say.

She nods. "Yep, a newspaper article on my accident."


	58. Chapter 58

**58.**

I remember reading the article in the hospital while I was waiting for her to wake up.

_Last night in Seattle there was an accident on 69__th__ street. Isabella Swan, 25, works at Roosevelt High School right around the corner. It is believed that Miss Swan had just left work to go home when her car was hit by a drunk driver, Ryan James, going through the red light. He walked away with a few scratches and a bruised wrist, whereas Miss Swan is still in the hospital. The latest news is that she is in a coma. Doctors are unsure of the damage going on in her head which can only be found out once she wakes up. Police Chief Swan of Forks, a small town 3 hours N-W of Seattle, father of Bella Swan, has requested press to stay away from her as well as the hospital._

"How do you feel about what you read?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I guess it's good to know I wasn't at fault," she tells me. "But at the same time that makes it worse, you know. The other guy walked away with basically nothing, and here I am, with memory loss and who knows what else is wrong in my brain."

I nod. "I understand."

After a brief silence we move on to a different subject, seeing as this is a bit of a difficult one. When she gets cold, I pull her in my arms, feeling like I couldn't be happier than this.


	59. Chapter 59

**59.**

I offer to cook dinner for both of us the next day this time instead of going out again. I want the privacy to kiss her whatever way I want and put my hands wherever I want, and from the way she's been riding my leg while we've been making out I'd say she shares that opinion.

I want her.

I return to my apartment and decide to clean up. Since I haven't been home much I can see laundry and dishes everywhere. I want this place to be pristine when Bella comes over tomorrow, so I set out to vacuum, dust and clean until it's time for me to go to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**60.**

My heart is beating in my chest while we ride the elevator only two floors up. I hope with all that I am that this isn't going to backfire on me. I hope that my honesty about this (albeit late) will make this seem like it's not that big of a deal.

The feeling of failure floods my body when we stop at my door and I see the absolute shock on Bella's face.

"I … I had no idea," she stammers.

I can't imagine how she feels right now. Betrayed? Angry? Surprised?

All of the above?

"Eh, yeah…" I say, not sure if I should explain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She says accusingly. I look away, feeling terrible for hiding everything from her even though it was everyone's advice and probably for the best.

"It'd just be … awkward. How could I tell you that I happen to know where your apartment building is because hey, guess what, I live in it too? Wouldn't the first thought in your mind be 'stalker'? I just felt that it wouldn't be such a big deal if I didn't make it one, which is why I invited you over today," I say, choosing my words carefully.

I hate lying to her. I hate it so much, more than the whole situation altogether.

Hopefully I can tell her the truth soon.

"I'm … I'm sorry, I get what you're saying now," she says. Then she asks the question I hoped she wouldn't.

"Have you seen me before… before everything?"


	61. Chapter 61

**61.**

It's a war inside my head.

_YES! _

No, don't tell her.

_Yes, I knew you! I love you, and have for the last five years! _

Don't tell her or she'll run!

_She'll stay, she likes me. _

Think of her health, and what it could do if you tell the truth now.

_Ah, shit._

"Sure," I say, as if there's nothing more to tell.

"And you're not gonna tell me anything more." It's not a question.

"There isn't much more to tell," I say.

_LIAR!_

She nods and sighs, letting it go for now. I let out a relieved sigh, grateful that she's not pressing the issue. She knows something is up though. She's smart.

I'm fucked.


	62. Chapter 62

**62.**

After the tense first few minutes, the rest of the date goes smoothly. Bella explores my apartment, admiring my DVD and game collection. I finish up on dinner – a simple lasagna, salad and tiramisu for dessert, something I know she loves – while she sets the table for us. She thinks she offended me when she was surprised by my good cooking, but I wave it off.

Her moans during dinner are enough to do me in, and I can't help but kiss her shortly after she finishes her tiramisu. She moans again when my hand strokes her side with the other one at her back, pressing her body against mine. When my fingers graze a very hard nipple and she pushes her hips against mine, I pull back.

I can feel the tension in her body. She's not ready, as much as certain parts of her body think differently, and I don't want to force anything on her.

I'll just have to take an extra long shower tonight.

* * *

**Happy Father's day to all dads out there.**


	63. Chapter 63

**63.**

She picks out a movie while I pop some popcorn for us. I laugh when I find out she picked Scary Movie I. I wish I could tell her that's the first movie we ever watched together, but I don't. Instead, we settle in on the couch together, snuggled against each other.

When the movie is over, I notice she's really sleepy.

"Would you like to stay over?" I say, hesitating but wanting her in my bed tonight even if it's just to sleep.

She looks at me, surprised. "I'm only two floors up, I can walk upstairs."

I nod. "I know that… I, uh, I just don't want this to be over yet," I stammer, feeling stupid.

_Man up, damn it._

When I see the look on her face, I quickly reassure her. "Nothing has to happen!" I feel my cheeks heat up a little. "I just… I really would like to wake up next to you."

I've wanted that for so long. We were not ready for that before, but now I feel we could do this.

If she agrees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume-" She tries to apologize.

"I know, it's a silly request." I interrupt her. "Who would ask someone to stay over without wanting anything to happen these days anymore? It's all about the same thing."

I almost jump at her hand touching my cheek. However, her next words make me want to dance around and celebrate.

"I'd love to stay."


	64. Chapter 64

**64.**

Waking up next to her is the best thing on Earth. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way from the look of the smile on her face.

She jumps out of bed, laughing when I playfully squeeze the breast that somehow ended up in my hand sometime during the night. She enters the bathroom.

I roll onto my back, feeling absolute bliss as I hear her go through a morning bathroom routine that seems awfully familiar. Apparently her habits have been the same for years, as I know this well from waking her up on more than one morning when she was late for work or other things.

At least some things haven't changed about her. I feel oddly relieved about that.

When I hear that she's done, I pull back the blankets. With a grin on her face, she jumps in and snuggles right back against me.

Heaven.


	65. Chapter 65

**65.**

I make her chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, which I know is her favorite thing to eat in the morning.

I remember Garrett wanting to do a get together with my friends this week. I'm thinking tonight would be a good time to introduce her to all my friends. Although some of them met her in the past, she usually avoided get togethers and preferred to stay home, alone.

"So, what are your plans today?" I ask her while we're cleaning up the dishes.

"I don't really have any," she answers. "It's not like I have a life to live right now." She tries to joke but I really don't think it's funny. I smile at her anyway and pull her into my arms. She hugs me back briefly.

"I have some friends coming over today, would you like to meet them?" I ask her.

When she nods, I feel my heart dance in my chest as if she agreed to marry me.

This Bella is so different.


	66. Chapter 66

**66.**

I make some phone calls and go out to get a couple of groceries real quick so we have snacks and drinks for tonight. When I get home I clean my place up a little bit and before I know it, Bella is knocking on my door all breathless and excited. She jumps in my arms and starts rambling about how she's been having dreams about our dates but how they've been slightly different from reality.

All in all I only catch half of it but I get the gist of what she's saying.

My mind can't wrap itself around it and the possibilities. I'm breathless with excitement.

But I can't show her that.

"So, you feel that your dreams might reflect memories?" I ask her, very carefully masking my emotions.

"Yeah! There are a bunch of things that don't add up so it's either that or my brain is playing tricks on me," she says, her eyes wide and excited.

I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. "I hope it's the answer, Bella. But don't forget that it might actually _be_ your brain playing tricks on you, so don't hope for too much okay? I don't want you to end up disappointed." I say this as much for her benefit as mine.

She nods, a little bit of disappointment showing on her face. Not being able to bear that, I hug her really tight.

Then my friends arrive and I have to let her go.


	67. Chapter 67

**67.**

I introduce her to some of my friends. I can see she's overwhelmed even though there are only fifteen of us. She stays away from a lot of conversation it seems, but Garrett takes her under his wing and introduces her to more people as we go. She relaxes and seems to have fun as the evening progresses.

I'm so grateful for my best friend.

Several people talk to me about Bella. They all love her. Everyone but Jasper, Alice and Garrett just assumes she's a new girlfriend. Only my closest friends know who she really is to me and I'm more than fine with that. My friend and co-worker Emmett gets smacked by his girlfriend Rose when he comments on how hot she is. I want to punch him myself but the glare Rose gives him tells me he'll be punished enough later.

I keep watching Bella all through the night, making sure to spend some time with her myself. I love having her here with me and all my friends.

It feels like she belongs here.


	68. Chapter 68

**68.**

I have to go to work the next couple of days. Inspired by Bella, I've spent some time writing songs with her in mind. I recorded them and my agent will see if it can be put on a CD to be sold under an alias.

When I go over to Bella's after a short day at work with an open mind. I wouldn't mind taking her out again, or maybe just go out for coffee or something. I know that's something she enjoyed before.

"I'm sorry, I really don't feel like going out today," she says as she opens the door. "But come in, we can hang out or something."

"Eh, alright?" I say, not sure what's going on. But she still wants to spend time with me and that's all that matters.


	69. Chapter 69

**69.**

She turns around on me and cooks _me_ lasagna and tiramisu. I love it and really enjoy my meal. We both love to cook and it's great.

She asks me to stay, and of course I can't say no. When we crawl into bed, I feel her leg slide between mine. Then she kisses and her hands start to roam and before I know it both our shirts are off. She palms me through my boxers, making her intentions clear.

"Are you sure?" I whisper, wanting to smack myself in the head since I finally have the chance to have sex and I'm being a good guy but I know I'll hate myself more if I don't check for sure.

She nods and before I know it, I've made her come twice with my fingers and once with my mouth. I can't hold off any longer and slide inside of her, embarrassing myself as I come within thirty seconds.

Bella giggles. "I guess it's been a while for you huh?"

"You have no idea," I agree.

"Well, I'll make sure to make up for that," she whispers, biting my ear lightly.


	70. Chapter 70

**70.**

The next morning I have to hurry up and meet with my agent who has found someone who would like to produce my songs. However, I don't leave before I ask Bella to be my girlfriend.

Last time I waited and I waited too long. This time, I'm not taking any chances. I want her to be mine.

When she agrees, I basically attack her, pushing her against the wall with my body, my lips sucking on hers while my hands keep her in place. When I pull away with a grin, she looks dazed and confused and breathless.

With another quick kiss on her lips, I make my way out the door but not before I catch a little wave and the big goofy grin that I'm sure matches mine.


	71. Chapter 71

**71. **

We spend lots of time together over the next few weeks, hanging out and making out and making love to each other – even if we haven't said the words yet.

It's about three weeks after we first slept together and we're hanging out on the couch together, watching TV. Out of nowhere, Bella speaks up.

"Edward… Can I ask you something and can you be honest with me?"

I know what she's going to ask and decide ahead of time not to lie to her anymore.

"Did we… Did you know me… You know, before?"

She asked a similar question before but I never elaborated. I need to tell her everything now but I think carefully of how to word things so they won't freak her out, even though I suspect it wouldn't either way.

I see she's about to speak up so I start speaking quickly.

"We knew each other, although I know you better now than I did before."


	72. Chapter 72

**72.**

"How?" She asks me, not moving.

Not running.

"I met you when you were sitting on your doorstep and crying a couple of years ago. You were all alone and it was a cold and rainy night so I took you inside and into your apartment. I now know this was right after Jake, which you never told me about."

She frowns. "Why?"

I shrug. "I don't know why you never told me about him. All you told me was that you went through some traumatic relationship before. So I picked up your pieces and we became friends."

"Friends? Is that all we ever were?"

I feel myself blush a little. "Well… I never admitted this to you before, but I had a crush on you before anything happened. But first of all I never had any reason to go and talk to you, and second of all I was too shy to think of anything. Finding you in front of the building was like a sign from God, and I took it as such and it was the best thing I ever did."

_Please don't freak out._

"That still doesn't answer my question," she says, her eyebrow raised at me.

"About a month before your accident, I asked you out on a date. We'd been friends for years and you hadn't dated at all in the mean time, seemingly still heartbroken. So I tried to help you get past that. We went out on three dates before your accident."

I can almost see things click together in her head. "Three dates…" She stares ahead of her, not seeing a thing.

"I remember. You took me out on the exact same dates again!"


	73. Chapter 73

**73.**

My heart starts pounding in my chest with the possibility of her memories coming back. I feel myself smile at her, even though I'm somewhat dazed.

"You remember? Do you have any other memories coming back?"

She shakes her head. "No. My dreams have been filled with strange things, making me feel like they could be memories but when I wake up I'm back to not remembering. But at least this means my memories are still in my head, right?"

This time I shake my head. "Not necessarily. Only time will tell."

"Was I ever your girlfriend?" She asks me after a silence.

"No, I didn't have the guts to ask you after three dates. It was only such a short time and I didn't want to pressure you." It's almost painful to be this honest with her now. I'm still expecting her to bolt, but she doesn't.

She's so strong.

"Then why did you ask me now?" she asks curiously.

I do my best to explain my reasoning and thought process. "I realized I don't want to waste any time anymore. If, one day, you get your memories back and you decide you don't want me anymore, at least I can say I had a great time with you."

"You're silly," she laughs. "If I have you, who else would I want?"

I laugh too, feeling happier than I have in a long time.

"When I was in the hospital… Where you there for me? Or was it for someone else?"

_Ah, shit. I hoped she wouldn't ask that._

"I was there for you, or the you that I knew at the time. Little did I know there was this happy girl with a spark in her eyes beneath all the hurt and betrayal. I'm so happy I got to know this side of you." I hug her close to me, feeling like all is right in the world now.


	74. Chapter 74

**74.**

Bella's quest for answers doesn't stop after she finds out the truth from me, so a week later we go visit her parents. Charlie is at work, but Renee is home so Bella asks if they can talk.

What she finds out, however, is not what she expected.

"I burned my diaries?" Shock colors her voice. From what she told me, she kept diaries since she was in her early teens. If she would've found them here she would've been able to get more answers.

"Yes. When I asked you why, you said you wanted no memory of him or what happened. You wanted nothing to do with anything that had him or his name on it. Pictures and everything went up in flames too." Renee looks sad.

I am surprised, seeing as how she still has that one box with pictures and letters and that box with a ring once meant for her. Obviously she still kept _something._

"So… there's nothing left?" The disappointment is crushing, but there's nothing that can be done about it anymore.

Renee shakes her head.

* * *

**One more, which I will most likely post tonight.**


	75. Chapter 75

**75.**

Bella and I talk a lot about her lost memories but they don't come back. At one point Bella admits to me she's not sorry she lost them. If they really caused her to become that unhappy then it's for the best that she doesn't remember.

It takes me a little while to completely let go of the girl I once knew and to stop comparing her to this new one. Although I love both girls, I have to admit I don't mind her having lost her memories either. This girl, this happy woman with a sparkle in her eye and a grin on her face, she's the one that makes my life complete in every way possible.

About a year after her accident, I ask her to marry me. She agrees, as I knew she would.

When my CD comes out – the only one I will ever do – I present her the very first copy. The title 'Memories' makes her cry with happiness. She listens to it over and over again, moved by everything that reminds me of her.

Needless to say, she loves it.

Years pass, and we have children – a girl, two boys and another girl - and happiness and many new memories to replace the ones she lost.

No regrets. Just love and happiness for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**That's all, folks. Hope you enjoyed this story. It wasn't easy for me to write this since it was my goal to make this a separate story from Memories Unknown, even though it is the EPOV version and many scenes are similar/the same. I hope I succeeded and that you enjoyed this. **

**It'll be a while before you hear from me again. As you know I complete my fics before I post them and I am working on one full chapter length story, one medium chapter length story (500-1000 words) and 3 drabbles/flash fics and my muse likes to go hide. I am working on things though and if you want to keep in touch you can find me on Facebook as Bel Auteur.**

**Thank you all for reading and thanks for the people who reviewed - I very much enjoyed reading your thoughts on this even though I failed at replying.**


End file.
